


To Be Loved

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders Positive, Januanders, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, in the past, januanderstakeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: In the Circles, Karl tells Anders how he feels about Anders' abilities as a healer





	

“You’re supposed to be studying, Anders.” Karl droned, not looking up from his book. Anders’ chin was resting on his hands, propped up as he watched Karl. 

 

“I am studying.”

 

“Your work, not my face.” Karl’s cheeks grew red an Anders could see him fighting not to smile. 

 

“But you’re so much prettier than my work!”

 

Karl rolled his eyes, but Anders saw the smile anyway. Maker, he was adorable when he was flustered. 

 

“You don’t even realize how lucky you are.” Karl shook his head. 

 

“Because I have you? I feel lucky every day for that!”

 

“No,” Karl said seriously. “You underestimate how amazing you really are, Anders.” 

 

Anders raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know,” he said, “last night you made it pretty clear how amazing I am.”

 

“Anders, listen to me.” Karl frowned. Anders hated it when he frowned. “You barely have to study and you still get top marks--”

 

“You’re smart too, Karl!”

 

“But I have to work for it! It comes so easy to you.”

 

“That doesn’t make me lucky or smarter than you!”

 

“I know that! That’s just the tip of it!” 

 

Anders frowned now. “What else..?”

 

“You’re a healer. Not just a healer, a spirit healer. One of the rarest and most loved forms of magic.”

  
“Most loved? Karl--”

 

Karl held up a hand to stop him.

 

“Please, just let me talk, Anders. You’re the perfect mage.”

 

“I--!”

 

“Objectively! People want healers. They hate mages, but healing is the purest and best form of magic. No one can hate the healer, especially one as powerful and skilled as you, Anders. I’m just a scholar. I’m the evil mage that sits in a tower and studies and schemes all day. There’s not a chance that I’ll ever be welcomed outside these walls. But you, Anders… you’d be loved.” 

 

Karl finished in a whisper, eyes down at his book again.

 

Anders was quiet while he spoke, and then gently lifted his chin to kiss his lips.

 

“I don’t care about being loved or hated outside these walls, as long as I’m loved by you.”

 

Karl smiled again, that smile that made Anders melt, that made every day in the Circle worth it.

 

“Maybe I am lucky after all. I have you.”

 

“Now, I think that’s enough studying fo today.” Anders grinned and closed Karl’s book, kissing him again and again. 

  
“Oh yeah?” Karl pulled Anders into his lap, and cast a spell over his shoulder to lock the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to Comment!


End file.
